


Dripping

by Lesbianravens



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fusion, M/M, Multi, Steven Universe References, me making a mess of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianravens/pseuds/Lesbianravens
Summary: “We can't fuse forever! You can feel it, I'll die either way!” He yelled at himself. He took a shaky step forward, then collapsed on the ground, still holding himself tightly as he rested on his knees.





	Dripping

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bunny-Yams and believe me when I say this isn't my best work, and it feels like I'm 12 again, but seriously. I need to get back into the groove of writing.

Blood. Dripping down from his chest to his hands to the floor. Another set of arms, wrapping around him and whispering as light slowly began leaving his eyes, black edging along the corners of his vision. Suddenly, everything was overshadowed by a brilliant bright light, and the pain receded. He no longer felt a hole in his chest.

Thaurens stood up carefully. So Thomas was the one who held him, who forced them to fuse together. Thaurens. Although John always felt the name to be a bit awkward, it didn't quite roll off the tongue like other names did. “What was that?” He murmured to himself, looking down at the clothes he was wearing, feeling where the wound used to be.

He smiled, shakily. “I saved you. Me. Us. Look! There's no blood, everything's gonna to be alright.” He stopped touching the now healed skin, looking up.

Alex.

Looking on in horror, with tears in his eyes.

“Thomas...can't you feel it?” Thaurens whispered. He gave no reply to himself, his expression a mixture of frightened and slowly dawning horror; he felt life force dripping out of him, slowly and quietly. Not _his_ , but _John’s_.

“You're gonna to be okay, you're gonna to be okay!” Thaurens yelled, although his legs were shaking as he took a step forward. He only barely registered that their beloved Alexander took a step back in fear.

Thaurens glowed for a second, then it dimmed down as he hugged himself, tears forming in his eyes. “Stop it! You can't! You'll die!” He yelled desperately.

“We can't fuse forever! You can feel it, I'll die either way!” He yelled at himself. He took a shaky step forward, then collapsed on the ground, still holding himself tightly as he rested on his knees.

Alexander took a step forward, then ran to them. “Thomas, please...unfuse, unfuse with him,” he said quietly, staring at the larger-than-life mixture of his partners. Thaurens let out a gut-wrenching sob as he ducked his head, the life force continuing to drain out, feeling faster as the fusion experienced more and more intense emotions.

“You can't leave, you can't!” He yelled again. “Please, please, please…” he continued repeating the word, slowly getting softer and softer before he was crying, quietly.

Alex watched with tears in his eyes, before running forward and hugging his partners tightly. Thaurens regained control of himself for a few minutes, although the tears continued flowing. He bent down to kiss Alex’s forehead gently, hugging him tightly. And the gesture felt so unbelievably like _John_ that Alex burst into tears again, holding him tighter.

“Alex, hey...god, I'm so sorry, Alex…” he whispered. “I wanted to be with you longer. You're perfect. Thank you so much for loving me and letting me love you back.” He kissed the top of his head, then looked down at the floor. His voice was getting shakier. “Thomas...you're gonna be okay,” he whispered. “I know you want me to hold on, but I can't. I can't. I know how hard it must be. Please let me go...I want to see both of you one last time. I want to hold you both.”

There was a beat.

Then two.

Silence overlaid with the sound of Alex’s sobbing, just as a bright light flashed.

John collapsed into Alex’s and Thomas’ arms as they held him close. Tears flowed freely as John, stared at them both, his blood slowly seeping into their clothes as he took a final breath, wracked with pain, before exhaling and resting on both of them, feeling no pain at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> A comment or kudos would be appreciated!


End file.
